Community Center
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Zexion Heart, young, rich, and in need of a date to his father's party bumps into the mountain of a man Lexaeus Skysplitter. Almost equally rich their business partnership could be extremely beneficial for the both of them. But Lexaeus is annoyingly silent and these mixed feelings haunt Zexion. Will he even make it to the dance?


A/N: I own nothing.

Slate bangs draped over his left eye, covering the gray orb, and dripping down a few inches past his chin. The right side of his face was clear of his hair and his visible eye glared a hole into the chest of the offending moron in front of him.

The bloke was huge, his whole chest twice the size of the slate haired boy's body shoulder to shoulder. He was also what some people called 'ripped' or 'jacked'. The man was simply huge, muscles larger than the boy's head.

"Watch were you're going you moron." The boy spit at the rock of a man. He was greeted by a grunt. A _grunt_.

The slate haired boy shot a glare up from the man's chest, craning his neck to look at the features of the man. Tan skin all around with bustling muscles rippling out. A tight, square jaw, solid features. Impressive features. Bright blue eyes, like the ocean on a sunny day. His eyebrows where thinner than expected and an impressive ginger color, same as his hair. He was earthly. Attractive almost.

"Did you seriously grunt at me? A grunt? You really are a Neanderthal aren't you?!" The boy spat at the larger man. The living mountain stayed silent. "Respond to me you fool!" The boy hissed, raising a hand to smack the man's still stayed silent but gently pushed the small teenager aside and continued to walk away. "I cant believe you!" The smaller boy hissed again, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down.

Morons like this mountain where not worth the emotion he wasn't used to showing. He turned away, continuing down the white walls of the community center he was in and walked towards the library.

Down the hallway he had come from, where that mountain was going, was the entrance/exit. A few doors before the library, that one had to pass to get to it, was the entrance to the gym.

His blood spiked thinking about the man.

How could he be so easily dismissed? He was Zexion Heart, son of the richest man on his side of the coast, the man owned this lavished community center, and the man running for govener next chance he could plus owning Heart corp., the Heart family was powerful. His father, Xemnas Heart, was a man not to crossed. His son had a reputation for matchinghis father's anger and grudge-holding if he was seriously pissed.

He marched into the library, towards the back to his favorite chair by a large window, and pulled a book from the shelve. He didn't need to look at it to know what it was. It was his favorite book.

The next day the young Mr. Heart was walking to the library yet again. He was on the phone today, something he didn't like to do. However it was his father's body guard/butler Mr. Saix Lunar. "Saix I don't have time. I'm busy." The teenager grumbled, pausing outside the gym door to talk. No phones in the library.

"But Zexion your father insists. He wants you at the party in two days and he needs you to have a date; you're sixteen now."

"Saix, i'm not bringing a date to the party." Zexion shrugged and ended the call. His father had an annual party and in two days, on Friday night, it was happening and now Zexion was in need of a date. He could always take (His friend?) Larxene, daughter of his father's business partner Xaldin…but she was a trashy bitch and he didn't really like her.

Damn obligations.

He shoved his phone away into the depths of the pockets in his black jacket, deciding he would deal with this issue later. He groaned and adjusted his collar before taking a step towards the library, towards tranquiltiy, but as he did the door to the gym opened and without any warning clocked the rich teen in the forehead. "God…..dammit." Zexion hissed.

Holding his forehead with one hand he groaned."Sorry." Said the voice behind the offending door. The voice itself was rich, like dark chocolate, and strong like a rock.

"Watch wehere you're going." The boy grumbled, unable to pull out his whole anger because the voice was so nice. But his forehead hurt like a bitch.

"Like I said, sorry." The voice said before its owner stepped out from behind the door. Out from behind the door walked a muscled body, coated in tan skin topped with a ginger head of hair and dressed in a white tee-shirt that seemed like it was about to burst open. But it held all his abs, and what did people call them, pecs?, on a great display. And those shorts…Fuck.

"Uh….it's you." Zexion grumbled. The guy that grunted at him, ignored him, and now hit him with a door. The same guy who was sort of attractive and had a good voice.

"Yeah. I heard you needed a date. I could go."

What the FUCK?

Trying to quickly get the moronic pigheaded man away from him quickly he shot out a random retort. " It's supposed to be black tie, not white tee. And you basically have to be rich. Guess you cant go." Zexion grumbled. "Thanks for the offer though." He muttered sarcastically.

"My name is Lexaeus Skysplitter, I own a few suits." He smirked.

"WHAT?!" This was Lexaeus Skysplitter!? His father was the second richest man on the coast! Only Zexion's father trumped the Skysplitter Corporation. Known for their business ruthlessness and great customer/employee satisfaction rate along with some back room shoulder rubbing, Skysplitter Corporation was very prfoitable.

Lexaeus Skysplitter was supposedly a silent man of power and knowledge at the age of twenty-five. But Zexion had just thought of him as a muscled fool.

Dammit.

If the man wanted to he could cause them some serious trouble."Think about my offer Zexion." Lexaeus said before walking off. When had Zexion told the man his name? Right now however, as he watched the man walk away, he hardly remembered his own name; he was entrapped in watching small drops of sweat trickle down the back of the man. He quickly shoke the thought away and hurried into his favorite spot in the library; he needed to think.

The young Mr. Heart slouched in his chair, chin resting in his hand as he stared blankly at the shelf of books to his left. Why was he debating this? He wasn't gay. He wasn't into guys. Sure he could admit that Lexaeus was attractive. He had a nice (great) body and seemed inteilligent enough to hold a conversation with.

But Zexion wasn't sure if he even liked the man well enough to be his had read a few romance novels in his younger days and he didn't get a fluttery feeling in his chest, he didn't blush when Lexaeus spoke, hadn't made up some dorky nickname, didn't spend a lot of time together, and hadn't met in a weird way that bound them together. Wait, that last part was almost true. They had literally bumped into each other, Zexion was pretty sure that was a weird way. And at his community center. Did that bind them? He had seen him two days in a row so maybe this was the first step and everything would fall in place. Was he on the path to love Lexaeus?

Zexion shook his head. All emotion based scenarios a side if they formed a friendship, or something more, the prospects for their business' would be extreme. Heart and Skysplitter together? They could control the country. All that money would be fantastic and they could probably get a Heart building in Olypmus (Hometown of Skysplitter Corporation).

A small smirk adorned the young man's face. Their business would be great. He invisoned him and Lexaeus standing outside the newest building of their combined forces, HeartSky, in the very prospoerous Radiant Gaden.

It would be could easily double their fourtune in a year.

He could see them sharing the large ceromony scissors as they cut the ribbon. He could hear people cheer behind them and they would turn to the crowd, waving, with their fathers to the left, and then kiss.

'Stop that Zexion!The only reason you can associate yourself with him is for business aren't a fag.' He yelled at himself as harshly as possible but the word fag upset him. He found himself apologizing to himself for using it. Wasn't his cousin Axel dating a young blond boy? Fuck.

Why had he thought of Lexaeus and him kissing? Was this the next step? Fuck.

He had the slightest blush across his cheeks as he stormed inside his would bring Lexaeus to the dance. He wouldn't dance with him but he would make sure people knew that he and Lexaeus where on close terms to get the idea of a Heart/Skysplitter power duo going.

He gulped before removing himself from a suddenly stiffening library. He needed air. He needed to call Saix and tell him the news. He had to (gulp) confirm with Lexaeus.

A strange feeling gripped his chest as he left the library, one that quickened his heartbeat but made him sweat. He was pretty sure this wasn't what 'love' was. Maybe he was nervous? He had to find Lexaeus.

He wanted to peek into the gym but Lexaeus had left it already. Had he left for good? No, he couldn't have. That was unacceptable. Zexion had to speak with Lexaeus now.

He marched down the hallway, towards the exit. He peeked at the yoga room near it but Lexaeus wasn't there. He walked into the bathroom but didn't see any sign of Lexaeus. He wasn't by the vending machines either, outside.

The short teen grumbled as he moved through the community center. He couldn't find him. He was nowhere but Zexion had this…this feeling….that Lexaeus was still around.

He walked back the library, to rethink his situation again and when he got to his seat he found it taken.

"Lexaeus! Good! Finally. I've been looking all over for you. I need to tell you something." Zexion said, in a rushed voice, his minutes of hurridmsearching coming out in his sentence.

"Hi." Was the response by the ginger-haired giant.

His voice relaxed his nerves. What? No. He had wanted silence. He was thrown off now. "What? Yes, hello. Now, anyways. I want to take you up on your offer. You can…..go with me to the dance." Zexion said, now not wanting to say the word date. He didn't want to be romantic.

"Ok. I can get the details later. Thank you." The big man said, unfoldinghimself from Zexion's chair and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Zexion barked nervously. He didn't want Lexaeus to leave now, he had been looking for him for almost a half hour. Lexaeus turned, arms across his chest and one eyebrow raised. Waiting. "Stay…I want to talk." Zexion mumbledm unable to add 'about business'. He didn't just want to talk about it.

"…Ok." Lexaeus said and Zexion smiled softly.

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Review? One-shot? Or do you want them to dance? Tell me.


End file.
